


lazarus rising

by troubled



Series: creature features [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubled/pseuds/troubled
Summary: a vampire and an incubus walk into a bar—except that there's no bar and changmin hadn't seen yunho for two years.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: creature features [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679200
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	lazarus rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpstarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpstarts/gifts).



> for kaara. feel better, love.

It's raining when Changmin comes back from the grocery store, one hand keeping an umbrella over his head and the other carrying a plastic bag of his purchase. He doesn’t need much – his preferred form of sustenance isn’t available in regular stores, unless you count in the sales clerk – but it’s his turn to host the monthly book club meeting and he can’t exactly offer to pop a bottle of extra virgin for them. He’s only been in town for just a little over a year, and while he misses the convenience of the big cities, this place isn’t half bad. His classes at the university keep him occupied and his colleagues are decent, even with their frequent bitching about his nocturnal hours.

Changmin’s weighing the merits of getting takeouts instead of cooking when he finds Yunho standing under the awning of his building’s entrance. He jerks to a stop. And stares.

And thinks: _what the fuck_.

As if aware of the scrutiny, Yunho turns his head towards Changmin. His face breaks into a wide grin. “Hey, Changminnie.”

Changmin blinks once, twice. Yunho is still there. Taller and skinnier than the last time he’d seen him, two years ago. Right before Yunho left without saying anything. “What are you doing here?”

“You should’ve left a forwarding address when you moved.” Yunho scrapes back wet strands of hair from his forehead. It’s the first time that Changmin notices he’s soaked through. Water drips from Yunho’s leather jacket and he’s standing in a shallow puddle, although he looks unbothered by it. “I had to call in a favour from Minho to find you.”

Of course it’s _Minho_. Changmin nods stiffly and tries to go around Yunho to get into the building. He’s stopped by a hand on his arm and instinctively yanks away, registering the flash of hurt in Yunho’s eyes before it shutters into something much harder to read.

“Can we talk?” Yunho exhales softly. “Please?”

Changmin’s teeth are clenched so tightly that his whole skull aches with it. But he doesn’t say no and he climbs the stairs to his apartment in silence, much too aware of Yunho following a few steps behind. He leaves his umbrella in its stand and moves further into the small apartment once he’d taken off his shoes, doesn’t miss the sound of the door closing quietly after Yunho steps inside.

“I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Changmin places the bag on the kitchen counter. He starts pulling out cling-filmed cuts of steak to toss them into the freezer. “You made everything pretty clear when you left.”

Yunho is quiet for a few seconds. “I was scared.”

Changmin’s hand stills over the onions at the bottom of the bag. He wheels around to properly look at Yunho, who’s staring at the floor. He’d taken off his jacket, draping it over the umbrella stand. His socks are mismatched and Changmin feels a surge of age-old exasperation at that. And fondness, he realises a second too late. “What are you talking about?”

They had found each other almost entirely by accident. Seoul is a big city with an even bigger underground society, and they belonged to two different spheres of existence – Changmin preferred the comfort of his solitude, instead of the more vibrant company Yunho scythes through. He’s much too old to be cavorting in clubs but the one time he accepted Siwon’s invitation, he saw Yunho on the dancefloor. Surrounded by writhing bodies, no doubt pulled into his orbit because that’s what Yunho does. He inadvertently becomes the centre of someone’s world, whether he means to or not. And Changmin had simply _wanted_. Their flirtations led to a couple nights spent in Changmin’s bed, followed by sporadic dates throughout the city and before he knew what happened, Yunho had already become a fixture in his life.

Until he isn’t.

“I was scared that you’d get hurt.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Changmin slams a fist against the counter, rattling everything on it. He doesn’t get riled up this easily, except when it comes to Yunho. There are a lot of exceptions in Changmin’s life when it comes to Yunho. “I belong to one of the oldest courts in the country. I've lived through _wars_. Did you honestly think I can’t take care of myself in whatever petty squabble you’d gotten yourself into?”

Yunho starts to shake his head. “Changmin, you don’t understand—“

“If you really wanted to leave, you could’ve told me. It was a fucking dick move to just disappear and leave me to worry about what the fuck had happened to you—”

“I had to go away!”

Changmin narrows his eyes at Yunho’s raised voice. “You _had_ to?”

Yunho runs a hand through his hair, flattening the wet strands to his skull. The bright fluorescent light carves harsh lines into his expression, accentuating all the weight he’d lost. “Before I met you, I… spent some time with someone else. I didn’t know he’s an alpha of his pack. I didn’t even know he’s a wolf until the second time we—“ His eyes dart to the side, an embarrassed flush climbing higher onto his cheeks. “The point is that I thought it’s a fling. He didn’t. When I heard that he’s coming for me, I didn’t want to drag you into my mistake. His kind and yours— you guys don’t play well together.”

That’s an understatement of massive proportions. Changmin can just imagine the uproar a confrontation between him and the werewolves would’ve caused. Not to mention the subsequent ripples in the underground political scene.

Because there’s no way in hell he would’ve let Yunho go without a fight.

“So you decided to take yourself out of the equation?”

“It’s the only thing I could think of to steer them away from you. I stayed in Japan for a couple of months. The foxes kept me safe; they don’t like werewolves much either. I came back as soon as I could, but you weren’t in Seoul anymore. I couldn’t risk my regular contacts when the pack’s still on the hunt and it took me a while to track Minho down.” He pauses to chew on his bottom lip, for once looking uncertain. And so very young. “I don’t know if you want me back, but— I wanted to explain.” His shoulders sag when the silence between them stretches. “I’ll go now, if you want me to.”

Changmin makes a frustrated noise then and closes the distance in a few long strides, hands reaching out to curl around Yunho’s jaw. “You idiot,” he murmurs, voice splintering with pent-up frustration so raw it makes everything else peel away in the background. This close, Changmin’s senses narrow down to the way Yunho feels against him. The warmth rolling off Yunho’s skin, heartbeats pounding loud and sure in his ears. “You absolute, fucking idiot.”

He dips his head and presses his lips to Yunho’s, whose hands fly up to tangle in Changmin’s hair. A sigh of pure, heartfelt relief slips free from Yunho’s lips. “I didn’t want to leave. I really didn’t, Changminnie.” He loops his arms around Changmin’s neck, chest heaving with the effort to breath. His pupils are blown wide and he smells so sweet it’s making Changmin’s mouth water. “I’m sorry.”

“If you ever try to do that again, I’ll chain you to the bed.” Changmin grips the waistband of Yunho’s jeans and jerks him impossibly closer, annoyed at the too-many layers between them. “Get these off.”

“Empty promises.” Yunho’s eyes crinkle when he laughs, stroking through Changmin’s hair with gentle fingers. There's a hint of mischief in the curl of his lips when he says, “Why don’t you help yourself?”

Changmin curls his fingers in the hair at the back of Yunho’s neck, a caress that becomes a handhold as he presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of Yunho’s mouth.

“Fantastic plan.” He grips the underside of Yunho’s thighs and hefts him up, grinning at the surprised yelp he gets in return. Yunho wraps his legs around Changmin’s waist out of reflex and clings to his neck, surprise giving way to a pleased rumble as Changmin heads towards his bedroom. He doesn’t even care that he’s getting his clothes wet as well. It's mighty distracting to have Yunho nuzzling the side of his neck during the short trip, kissing and nipping and licking, but Changmin perseveres. He throws him onto the bed and watches Yunho bounce, before settling into a lazy sprawl. “Comfortable, sweetheart?”

Yunho’s head tilts. His smile grows a couple inches. He doesn’t say a word as he slips out of his shirt, kicks his jeans off and drags his tongue over his palm. The inside of Changmin’s mouth goes dry and he lets out a short, sharp breath. He can see the flushed head of Yunho’s cock, hard and curving towards his belly and when he wraps his hand around his cock, starts fucking his fist, Yunho raises his head. And locks eyes with Changmin. Yunho’s full lower lip is trapped between his teeth and his hips cant up to his fist, cock slipping wetly through his fingers. Changmin sees the way his wrist twists just so on the upstroke and the room is suddenly too loud with the low hitching noises spilling free from Yunho’s mouth. The sheets are rumpling like banks of sand beneath Yunho’s body, head tilted back as he continues stroking himself. Changmin gets a front-seat view of the flex of Yunho’s stomach muscles as he twists and pushes into his grip.

“Ah—Changmin—“ Yunho’s mouth is soft and slack, parted around those breathless, wet syllables that burrows straight through Changmin’s chest. His eyes are slits when he stares at Changmin. “Want you now—“

 _Fuck_. How the fuck did he forget how much of a fucking tease Yunho can be. Changmin hurries to get himself out of his own clothes, popping buttons and ripping at seams in his haste. He crawls up the bed to Yunho and wraps his hand over the curl of Yunho’s fingers, tightened the grip and starts to stripe him in even, rough strokes. One of his elbows is braced against the mattress, body half-angled to accommodate the slip-slide of their tangled fingers and his own fattening cock as he relishes the sound wrenches out of Yunho’s throat. Palpable hunger gnaws at his stomach lining and he keeps his eyes fixed firmly on Yunho. Counting down the seconds until Yunho looks close to coming, eyes screwed shut and hips hitching wildly, and Changmin stops. Presses Yunho’s cock against his pecs as Yunho’s eyes snap open and a loud whine burst out of his mouth.

“You don’t get to come yet,” Changmin rumbles, baring his teeth in a grin that speaks of dark, obscene things. He uncurls his fingers and slaps Yunho’s hand away, levelling him a warning look to not touch himself again. He trails his fingers to Yunho’s balls, moving further back until his thumb finds the puckered ring of muscles. Yunho spreads his thighs and throws his head back, a stuttered moan ringing over them. Changmin’s grin widens at the dry drag of skin on skin, the tip of his finger barely breaching past the ring. “How long has it been?”

Yunho’s eyes flutter open and he stares at Changmin, uncomprehending. “Huh?”

“How long has it been since you were last fucked?”

A darker flush climb onto Yunho’s cheeks and he clenches his jaw, looking away. “That’s none of your business.”

Changmin raises an eyebrow. “I'm only asking because I have guests coming. And you know how you get when you’re hungry.”

Yunho purses his lips into a pout. He looks put-upon, as if he’d been expecting Changmin to schedule his entire life around the possibility of his reappearance and the subsequent marathon sex they would be engaging in. “Give or take three months.”

Three months. Yunho must be _starving_. He'd never gone longer than a week when they were together and even then, Changmin made sure to take care of their needs. He catches Yunho’s hips, his hand curving perfectly about the sharp, carved-out angles of Yunho’s hipbones, and holds him steady as he grinds up against him. Better get the first round started then, just to tide him over. Leaning upwards, Changmin nudges his fingers into Yunho’s mouth and watches intently as Yunho sucks on them, tongue curling around each finger. He pops them out and hooks one of Yunho’s knees up, sliding two fingers inside him at once. Yunho’s breathing picks up and he’s soon reduced to a panting mess, just letting Changmin open him up quickly. The wet, obscene noises of his fingers fucking into Yunho go straight to his cock and Changmin slides his hand down Yunho’s leg, slips it between his ass cheeks to spread them apart.

So he can watch the way his fingers sink in right up to his knuckles, over and over again.

Changmin adds a third finger then, rhythm becoming sloppier and more urgent. Yunho’s hands tighten into white-knuckled fists on the sheets, hips twitching in abortive little thrusts. He pulls out when he’s certain that Yunho is ready. He’s never needed much preparation in the first place. Yunho reaches out to touch Changmin’s cheek, his fingers detouring to skate over Changmin’s lower lip. Then Yunho dips his thumb into Changmin’s mouth to trace over his canine, dull and human at the moment. His eyes spark like wildfire in the half-dark. “You can drink from me, if you want.”

Changmin’s throat works around a swallow, blinking in surprise at the offer. That's never been part of their deal. Yunho was off-limit, as far as feeding went. They hadn’t arrived at that point in their relationship before Yunho pulled his little disappearing act. “Are you sure?”

The nod he gets in return is almost amused. Changmin ducks his head and touches his lips to the smooth column of Yunho’s neck, where his skin is as delicate as silk and his pulse is a thread of warmth under the gentle pressure of Changmin’s teeth. His fangs slice through his gum, replacing human teeth with needle-point sharpness. Yunho goes still beneath him and then a shudder goes through him when Changmin grazes over the taut skin.

“It’s okay,” Yunho whispers, his voice thick like molasses. His fingers curl into the pillow like he’s bracing himself. “Take whatever you want.”

Changmin closes his eyes and sinks in. The rush of copper that fills his mouth makes his head spin, painting the interior of his skull a stark shade of red. Yunho’s shaking beneath him, desperate pretty sounds pouring past his lips, and Changmin pulls back before he does too much damage. There’ll be time for more _later_. He mouths over the puncture wounds until they’re wet and red and glistening, and grabs Yunho’s jaw to press their lips in a languid, open-mouthed kiss. He’s careful to not cut Yunho’s lips open and sits back on his haunches to lick the last residual taste of blood from his fangs, before they recede back into his gums. He doesn’t waste any time to surge forward once again, fitting himself into the spread open vee of Yunho’s thighs. Works his cock into Yunho, until he can’t move forward any longer, hips pressed up tight together. Changmin lets out a shuddering breath and stares at where they’re joined.

Two whole fucking years. And Yunho still feels like _home_.

Yunho’s eyes are a glittering darkness when they look up at Changmin, kiss-swollen lips curled into a beatific smile. He’s heartbreakingly beautiful, even more so than Changmin remembers.

“Stay,” Changmin says, curving his spine so he can press a kiss to Yunho’s brow bone without slipping out. Yunho shudders and tightens around him, hands coming up to curl against Changmin’s chest. The pad of Changmin’s thumb strokes backwards and forwards over the line of Yunho’s jaw and Yunho tilts his face for Changmin in silent supplication. “Be mine.”

Yunho lets out a low, hitching laugh. He swipes his tongue over his lower lip, making it glisten wetly, and hooks his legs around Changmin’s hips. “I thought I already am.”

Changmin kisses him then, slow and languorous. He makes this gentle, takes his time to pick Yunho apart, re-learning the map of the body underneath him. Finding old tender spots and new ones, pulling out moans and gasps and bitten-off curses from Yunho’s mouth. The slow drag of his cock inside Yunho is driving both of them crazy, but Changmin has had centuries to cultivate patience and he uses that to his advantage. It’s a reminder to Yunho that sex with Changmin isn’t just feeding – it’s much, much more than that. He only picks up the pace when Yunho is a writhing, desperate mess, his fingers digging painfully into Changmin’s shoulder blades and threatening to draw blood. Neither of them lasts long and when Changmin comes, he does so with his mouth latched onto the mark on Yunho’s neck. There’s a sticky wetness splashed across their bellies, Yunho’s softening cock still twitching from where it’s trapped between them. Changmin pulls out with an obscene, moist sound and watches his come trickle out from Yunho’s ass.

The sight never ceases to make Changmin want to sink inside him again. And again. And again.

“You good?” he asks, running a hand over the soft skin of Yunho’s inner thigh.

Yunho’s eyes are hooded, blissed-out, and they flicker to Changmin at his question. “Still hungry.” No shit. One fuck isn’t enough to cover a week’s worth, let alone three months. Yunho’s fingers come up to trace around the bite mark and he’s practically purring when he adds, “But I can wait. Later.”

Changmin rolls his eyes and tries not to look too pleased at the thought of coming back to bed to Yunho, as if the last two years is nothing more than a fleeting dream. Dropping a kiss to Yunho’s thigh, he climbs out of bed and gets into the shower. He comes out with a damp cloth and starts cleaning Yunho up, laughingly batting away Yunho’s wandering hands when they try to tug him back into bed. It’s a bad idea to start again so soon – his book club would probably be stranded outside of his apartment for a good hour or so. It takes a monumental effort to get dressed, especially with Yunho watching him from where he’s curled up amidst rumpled sheet, but Changmin manages.

He does, however, lean over Yunho and steal another kiss. 

“Come back soon,” Yunho murmurs against his lips, all warm pliant sweetness, and Changmin almost goes _fuck book club_ right then and there. It must’ve shown on his face because Yunho starts giggling into the kiss, before pushing him off. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Changmin huffs out a breath, either in exasperation or relief he doesn’t know and doesn’t care.

Yunho is here now. That’s all that matters.

*

**end**

*

[twitter](https://twitter.com/carnivrous) ; [tumblr](http://carnivrous.tumblr.com/) ; [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/carnivrous)


End file.
